Valentine's Gift
by Dazzling Kaise
Summary: Sehun pikir ia hanya mendapat buku setebal 'yellow book' untuk valentine, nyatanya Jongin 'sang kekasih' tidak hanya memberi hadiah itu. "Dan hadiah terakhir... -Jongin. Kim Jongin (kai) and Oh Sehun of EXO. KaiHun Fic. MxM. Fluff. Dldr.


Valentine's Gift

-KaiHun Fic Present-

By AceIce29

.

.

.

Warn : Boyslove, Crackpair, Typos, Alur suka suka ?, maybe Fluff, Bahasa –agak Alay,Very OOC, Karakter berubah-ubah ?.

Just close your tab if you don't like.

I warn you dear!

.

.

.

-AceIce29-

"Jongin..."

"Wae?" tanya Jongin sambil memandang ke arah Sehun. Saat ini mereka tengah kencan ngomong-ngomong. Di salah satu stand yang menjual minuman Favorit Sehun.

"Uhmm... Valentine besok kau memberiku hadiahkan?" cicitnya pelan-pelan sambil menunduk malu.

"Memangnya Sehun mau apa?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Uhm.. itu –_itukan terserah mu._ Masa hadiah bilang-bilang nanti tidak jadi kejutan."

Jongin hanya mengangguk saja, kemudian menyedot habis minumannya.

Sehun juga begitu, mengetahui Jongin telah menghabiskan minumannya ia bertindak sama. Manatahu akan ada tempat yang akan dikunjungi lagi. batin Sehun bahagia.

"Eh kok cepat banget minumnya? Nanti tersedak loh!" Nasihat Jongin.

Sehun hanya cengengesan.

Jongin dibuat tersenyum juga olehnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Sudah selesaikan?"

"Kemana?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

" Ke perpustakaan Kota. Temani aku membeli Buku." Jawab Jongin. Selanjutnya ia bangun dari duduknya dan menuju kasir.

Tahu begini menyesal Sehun menghabiskan Bubble Tea-nya cepat-cepat.

"Huh menyebalkan" Batin Sehun kesal.

...

Jongin menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun kira-kira seminggu lalu. Saat itu Sehun tengah dihukum mengelap kaca gara-gara tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Lee Songsaenim. Saat hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya Minwoo memberitahu Sehun kalau Jongin menunggunya di samping Lab Fisika. Kebetulan gedung yang tengah Sehun Lap kacanya bersebelahan dengan Lab Fisika. Sehun segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kemudian melapor pada Lee Saem.

Dengan hati berdebar Sehun menuju tempat yang dikatakan teman sekelasnya barusan. Ayolah... Sehun sudah lama naksir dengan Abang Kelasnya ini. Dan apa? Dia mengajak Sehun ketemuan! Jantungnya berdebar tentu saja. Memang sebulan terakhir ini mereka cukup dekat. Berada dalam ekskul yang sama (Matematika) dan harap satu hal ini jangan kau katakan pada namja berkulit putih nyaris albino dengan Face cute/kawai/menggemaskan atau apalah itu yang berhubungan dengan kau yang ingin membungkusnya dan jadikan peliharaan (?) di rumah dan tak pernah mau melepaskannya, -_- KALAU sebenarnya ia (Red: Oh Sehun) sangat jelas dalam menunjukkan perasaanya pada Jongin dan jangan lupakan juga bahwa mulut mungil dengan bibir tipisnya itu yang telah mengoceh kemana-mana dimana ia selalu memuji segala hal baik tentang Jongin pada siapapun. Jadi, yeah siapapun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa seorang Oh Sehun –uke centil itu, naksir dengan Kakak kelasnya yang bernama Kim Jongin!

"Eh.. Jongin Hyung.. Sudah lama ya nunggunya." Ucap yang entah basa-basi/centil.

Jongin yang tengah berdiri membelakangi Sehun segera menoleh dan menampilkan senyuman malaikat yang membuat Oh Sehun melting seketika.

"Enggak Kok, Cuma 10 menit." Jawabnya agak kaku.

Mereka diam, Sehun yang biasanya sok akrab sama Jongin entah kenapa kehilangan kata-kata juga saat ini. apalagi ditatapi dalam dan mengintimidasi oleh Jongin seperti ini. sehun rasanya mau nyebur kolam ikan belakang sekolahnyha saja. ia tak mampu lebih lama mengendalikan perasaannya lagi. _Oh God help me Please, Jongin Ganteng abis. _Meski ya, Sehun itu agresif minta _di_ampun_i_ ? sama Jongin tapi ia punya prinsip gak akan nembak Seme duluan. Makanya ia rela-relain ngejar-ngejar Jongin, deketin Jongin dan stalker-in semua akun SocMed Jongin. Ngehack aja yang gak ia lakuin. Karena otaknya gak nyampe kesitu (Poor Sehunnie -_-)

"Hmm.. Gimana ya ngomongnya.'' Ujar Jongin canggung kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sementara Sehun sendiri sedang merapalkan doa-doa semoga beneran deh kalau Jongin mau Confess sama dia. Sehun dapat bocoran dari Luhan, hihi.

"Apanya Hyung yang gimana?" Sehun pura-pura sama-sama bingung aja.

Jeda sejenak, Jongin menghela napas, '' Aku mau bilang kalau aku..

aku suka sama kamu" Ucapnya langsung.

Pipi Sehun memanas, doanya terkabul, usahanya gak sia-sia.

Kata siapa Jongin ga peka? Masa iya di taksir sama namja imut nan menggemaskan layaknya Oh Sehun menolak. Sehun kan masuk kategori Uke paling diminati di sekolahnya. Penggemarnya banyak, yang naksir juga banyak. Dalam seminggu di lokernya ada saja yang memberinya hadiah. Sehun senang tentu saja dan makanya ia juga PD mendekati Jongin. Dasar Oh Sehun.

"Eh Jongin Hyung seriusan?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Jadi, bagaimana aku ditolak atau diterima?"

Aduh... Sehun sudah bersemu merah gitu, masih saja Jongin basa-basi bertanya ditolak atau diterima.

Tentu saja di terima.

"Tapi ada syaratnya?"

"Apa?"

"Aku panggil Jongin Hyung, 'Hyung' saja ya?"

Jongin kira apa, Huft Sehun mengagetkan saja.

"Kenapa?"

"Boleh atau Tidak?" Sehun kesal juga ditanya seperti itu.

Gampang saja Sehun pantang memanggil seseorang lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan Hyung. Dengan Kris –Hyungnya, yng terpaut usia 4 tahun saja ia hanya memanggil nama.

"Ya, terserah kau saja."

Dan sejak saat itu mereka resmi berpacaran. Meski, Jongin ga romantis nembaknya tapi itu berkesan di hati Sehun.

Meski, ga kayak mantan-mantan lainnya Sehun yakin kalau Jongin bakal jadi yang terbaik.

Meski dan meski Jongin tak seperti mantan-mantan lain dengan segala kelebihan mereka Sehun menerima Jongin apaadanya dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan.

Entahlah hanya saja menurut Sehun Jongin itu cocok untuknya. Kalau bisa untuk selamanya.

...

Sehun merenggut kesal, beberapa hari ini ia jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin. Sekarang, Sehun tengah duduk di bangku taman dekat sekolah. Mereka janjian akan kencan jam 4 sore ini. tapi sudah setengah jam menunggu Jongin belum muncul juga. Sehun sudah menelpon, meng-SMS, nihil tak satupun diangkat dan dibalas. Ia khawatir dan kesal di saat bersamaan.

"Sehun..." Teriak seseorang di samping Sehun.

"Ishh... Jongin. Kukira kau kenapa-napa? Ngapa gak angkat dan balassms aku?" Tanya Sehun khawatir, tapi ia juga merengut tak suka.

Jongin hanya bisa meminta maaf, "Aku sedang sibuk tadi."

"Sibuk kenapa?''

"Bekerja.''

''Dimana?" Tanya Sehun tak santai. Sebab Sehun tidak pernah tahu kalau Jongin itu bekerja.

"Kepo deh."

"Eh kan hanya ingin tahu?"

"Tapi itu sama saja!" Jawab Jongin.

"Ishh.. Terserah." Sehun ngambek. Meninggalkan Jongin kemudian duduk di bangku taman.

Padahal niat Jongin hanya bercanda. Sehun serius menanggapi.

Jongin merasa bersalah juga, ayolah selama eksistensi kehidupannya, baru kali ini ia berpacaran. Wajar ia tidak terlalu peka dengan pacarnya sendiri.

"Ehh.. Sehunnie marah ya?" Jongin mendekat kearah Sehun.

Sehun diam tidak menjawab, Jongin tidak begini biasanya. Ia selalu jujur dengan Sehun. Sehunkan, sehun hanya takut kalau ternyata Jongin berselingkuh di luar sana. Hey, mereka belum cukup satu bulan berpacaran dan akan putus begitu saja? Sungguh Sehun tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Aku bekerja di Toko Elektronik sepupuku sepulang sekolah. Maaf terlambat tadi sedang ada Laptop yang harus di instal. Aku bisa mengajakmu kesana jika tidak percaya." Jelas Jongin.

Sehun yang tadinya membelakangi Jongin segera berbalik, ia jadi merasa menjadi kekasih yang terlalu possesive.

"Maaf. Kukira kau selingkuh. Makanya aku marah. Akhir-akhir ini kau sulit di jumpai."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengusap rambut Sehun yang menjuntai menutupi matanya. "Sepertinya kau harus segera potong rambut. Rambutmu sudah panjang seperti yeoja saja."

Sehun memukul perut Jongin dengan lengannya, tidak sakit sih. Mana tega Sehun menyakiti Jongin. "Ish..malah mengomentari rambutku."

"Iya.. iya Maaf. Jadi, sekarang inginnya apa?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir, ia sudah merancang jauh-jauh hari kencan romantis dengan Jongin.

"Kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja dulu. Dan kau harus membelikanku Bubble Tea."

"Bubble Tea? Sekarang musim dingin. Kau bisa Flu. Kenapa tidak Coffe saja?"

Sehun cemberut, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk dan berjalan duluan menuju Cafe pinggir jalan.

Jongin segera menyusul takut Sehun akan marah lagi. Lalu ia mengenggam erat jari-jari lentik Sehun.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, kenapa tidak memakai sarung tangan? Lihat jari-jarimu memucat!" Ujar Jongin khawatir. Lalu, ia menggosok-gosok dengan tangannya dan meniup-niupnya. Tangan Sehun menghangat. Karena setelah nya Jongin mengenggamnya erat.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya! lain kali aku akan tepat waktu agar tidak membuatmu menunggu."

Sehun mengulas senyum. Jongin romantis juga kan?

.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu tiba. Sekarang valentine. Sehun juga sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Jongin. Dia membeli baju couple ngomong-ngomong. Baju kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna navy blue untuk Jongin, dan satu lagi warna abu-abu untuk dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya berdebar. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mengunjungi apartemen Jongin. Jongin itu tinggal sendiri. Saat ini Sehun tengah menunggu Jongin yang sedang membuatkannya Jus Jeruk.

"Ini minumlah!'' Tawar Jongin sambil memberikan minuman di tangannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun menerima dan meminum hingga setengah. Meski udara di luar tengah dingin sekalipun, Sehun tidak merasa terganggu. Karena Sehun mudah haus.

"Ini hadiah untukmu?" Sehun menyodorkan kotak berwarna merah dengan pita kuning diatasnya.

Jongin terkejut. Jadi, dia dapat hadiah juga?

"Apa ini?"

"buka saja"

Sehun tersenyum-senyum, ia sendiri sudah memakai baju couple mereka.

"Baiklah, aku buka."

Jongin pun membuka kotak itu secara perlahan, melepas ikatan pita nya yang melilit kemudian mengangkat penutupnya hati-hati.

"Wuahh... Baju? Couple?" Merasa tak asing dengan motif dari baju tersebut, Jongin langsung menebak itu adalah baju couple yang Sehun belikan. Seperti yang Jongin lihat, baju yang tengah Sehun kenakan itu bermotif sama dengaannya, hanya berbeda warna.

"Kau suka kan?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Jaga-jaga kalau ternyata Jongin tidak menyukai hal-hal berbau romantis rada alay, mengingat baju itu adalah baju pasangan.

"Karena kau yang memberikan aku akan suka. Terima kasih Sehunna. Jadi, apa aku harus memakainya juga?"

Pertanyaan Jongin mampu mengembangkan senyuman Sehun. duhh, kekasih Jongin ini manis sekali.

"Iya. Pakai saja."

Jongin langsung meleppas baju yang tengah dipakainya.

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendapati Jongin yang bertelanjang dada.

Jantung Sehun _kok_ rasanya bekerja lebih cepat memompakan darah ke pipinya. Sehun merasa pipinya pasti memerah sekarang.

Jongin tanpa atasan sangat _sexy_ ternyata dan Sehun baru tahu. Sehun pikir Jongin type anak lelaki yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar atau mengerjakan tugas ketimbang olahraga. Tapi, apa yang ada didepannya membuat Sehun berpikir ulang mengenai pandangannya pada Jongin. _Damn! My beloved Jongin so Hot with his Perfect abs._

"Eh Sehun kenapa? mukamu memerah? Ahh... Ruangan ini terlalu dinginn ya? ke ruang tengah saja kalau begitu. Penghangat disini memang kadang-kadang tidak bekerja?" Tanya Jongin setelah ia memasang baju.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aniyo... tidak.. eh ya.. disini lebih dingin. Iy-yaa.. baiknya aku ke ruang tengah saja." Sehun segera berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Jongin yang di buat bengong oleh salah tingkah Sehun.

'Sehun. Sehun.' Bisik Jongin pelan. Kemudian, Jongin pergi ke kamarnya.

Sehun masih menetralkan detak jantungnya barusan. Astaga, 'Kau berlebihan sekali, perutmukan juga ber_abs_ –_meski hanya beberapa kotak_, yah setidaknya ia bisa di categorikan lelaki manly jugakan? –_meski Kai lebih manly sih. _Demi mengurangi senam jantung mendadaknya itu Sehun berinisiatif menghidupkan TV dan mulai mencari-cari acara yang menarik. Music Show mungkin tidak buruk. Yeah,

"Sehun... " Merasa namanya dipanggil Sehun menoleh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin, pemuda sexy yang baru saja membuat jantungnya berdegup hanya karena _shirtless_ di hadapannya, ah lupakan! itu membuat Sehun malu.

"Eh..." Sehun tercengang. Datang-datang Jongin membawa buku setebal '_Yellow Book_' dan semakin tak mengerti saat Jongin membuat gerakan seolah-olah memberikan padanya.

Dan nyatanya, Jongin memang bermaksud memberika buku tersebut kepada Sehun.

Jongin mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa sebelah Sehun, kemudian memangkukan buku tersebut ke paha Sehun. Mata Sehun menatap ke bawah.

Ini maksudnya apa Jongin?

Matematika Dasar? WTF? Jadi, kau memberi ku hadiah valentine berupa buku busuk berhalaman lebih dari 1000 ini/ oh astaga...

Sehun rasanya ingin menangis. Kubur aku Tuhan. Pintanya.

"Ini Matematika dasar Jilid iii dan iv. Dua jilid sebelumnya kau sudah punyakan? Semoga tahun ini kau bisa mewakili sekolah ke tingkat nasional ya?" Ucap Jongin innocent.

Sehun lemas.

Jadi, Jongin benar-benar memberikan Hadiah Valentine berupa buku busuk seberat 1/12 tubuhnya? Oke, meski bukan busuk juga karena itu masih bersampul yang menandakan itu buku baru tapi bagi Sehun itu sama saja, maksud Jongin apa? Sehun mengikuti ekskul mtematika kan hanya untuk mengejar cinta Jongin bukan Olimpiade. Tapi, kekasih tannya ini kenapa tega sekali?

"Hey.. aku tahu Oh Sehun mengikuti ekskul Matematika untuk menarik perhatian Kim Jonginkan? Luhan mengatakan padaku. It's okay... Tapi, kalau Kau juga bisa mendapatkan dua-duanya kenapa tidak? Maksudku kau Mendapatkan Kim Jongin dan menjadi Peserta _National Mathematic Competition_. Bukankah itu bagus?.'' Ucap Jongin santai seakan membaca pikiran Sehun.

Keparat kau Luhan. Batin Sehun. Awas saja kalau aku berjumpa denganmu, kubunuh kau.

Sehun kemudian meringis. ''Hmm.. Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha. Tapi, tapi kau harus mengajariku.'' Bohong Sehun lancar. Okay, sekali lagi kuingatkan! Sehun benar benar tak minat dengan matematika kalau bukan karena Jongin.

"Kau harus berjanji ya? harus masuk nasional?"

Sehun mengangguk terpaksa. Kemudian menunduk menatap Hadiah yang baru saja Jongin berikan. Ugh yang benar saja masuk nasional mendapat nilai sempurna dalam Matematika saja hanya sekali seumur hidupnya, itupun saat sd. Jongin ada ada saja.

Jongin menunduk ia terlihat serius dengan ponselnya sekarang. Sehun juga sama, ia sibuk dengan kerjaannya sendiri. Menonton music show yang di tayangkan ulang di tv. Membosankan.

"Sehun, kau ku tinggal di sini tidak apa-apa? Atau kau mau pulang? Soalnya aku harus ke rumah." Ucap Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Hah? Apa Jongin? Aku tidak dengar?"

"Aku harus pulang ke rumah. Kau mau pulang atau tunggu di sini dulu?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir. Rasanya, hari ini memang tak menarik sama sekali. Rencana romantis tukar kado dengan Jongin kandas sudah. Sepertinya Jongin memang tidak bisa romantis. Ya sudah, ia bisa apa.

Kemudian Sehun melirik sebentar jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul 20.17 kst.

"Aku pulang saja." Jawab Sehun.

"Aku stop kan taxi ya? maaf aku terburu-buru. Tidak bisa mengantarmu''

Lagi-lagi Sehun menekuk wajahnya. Kemudian, ia mengambil buku yang di berikan Jongin di atas meja. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa memanggil taxi sendiri. Sampai Jumpa besok Kim Jongin." Ujar Sehun setengah hati.

"Kau tidak marahkan?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku pulang dulu." Akhirya Sehun meninggalkan kediaman Kim dengan lemas.

Huft... sial sekali hari ini kau Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Hhhhhhheheh,,,, tapi boong...

Lanjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit setelahnya Sehun tiba di rumah. Mana di rumah tidak ada orang lagi. Keluarganya pergi makan ke restaurant mahal tadi. Yah, ada acara keluarga 'berhubungan dengan acara pernikahan' samcheonnya dalam waktu dekat ini. Kris? Jangan tanya, hampir tiap malam anak itu tidak di rumah. Apalagi malam valentine seperti ini.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Merasa ada yang mengganjal di saku belakang, ia mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata ponsel dan segera melempar ke sisi ranjang yang lain.

Sehun menarik rambutnya kasar. "Arghh... menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan Kim Jongin.!" Teriaknya histeris. Kesempatan bagus, mengingat rumah sedang kosong, jadi tidak akan ada bentakan ibunya atau gedoran pintu dari Kris, jika Sehun berteriak.

Rasanya Sehun ingin menginjak – injak wajah yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dan saat melihat dua buku di sebelah ranjangnya Sehun ingin merobek-robeknya atau perlu membakarnya.

Ia kan berharap Jongin memberi hadiah romantis. Kencan seharian kek dengan menjajali segala wahana di lotte world, memberikan hadiah boneka "" raksasa yang sangat ia impikan. Huh, inginnya.

Tapi, Fakta berkata lain.

Sekarang... rasanya Sehun ingin benar-benar menghancurkan ponselnya. Kenapa berdering di saat yang tidak tepat? Seolah mengejek.

Dan benar saja, pemuda paleskin itu telah menendangnya keluar dari zona ranjangnya.

"Hah..." Sehun tersadar. Menendang ponsel bukanlah tindakan pintar. Itu ponsel yang baru di belinya dua bulan lalu ? series terakhir dari Samsung, dan itu original. Ia ingat bagaimana ia merengek berhari-hari hanya untuk meminta ponsel yang tengah terkapar di lantai saat ini. maka dengan cepat ia menyambar ponsel putihnya. Yah... untungnya di lantai kamarnya di pasang karpet berbulu cukup tebal jika di musim dingin seperti ini.

"Ugh.. untung kau baik-baik saja huhuhu... Galau kuadrat jika sampai kau error."

Dan tring... ternyata pesan masuk,

Dari

Nomor tak di kenal...

_Kau tidak membuang buku yang aku berikan bukan? Apa kau sudah membukanya? Ada sesuatu di sana. Cepatlah, aku sudah tidak bisa lebih lama menunggu. _

_-Jongin._

Sehun tercengang, maksudnya apa? Bukannya Jongin di rumah orang tuanya. Lalu? Yang mengirim Sms tadi apa benar Jongin? Dengan nomor tak di kenal?

Sehun terlihat menimbang.

Akh. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sehun membuka bungkus yang menutupi bukunya.

Tidak ada sesuatu.

Ia membuka bungkus buku nya yang satu lagi.

Selembar kertas berwarna hijau muda jatuh ke lantai.

Sehun memungutnya.

'_Tepat 720 langkah dari kamarmu'_

Sehun dibuat bingung. Maksudnya apa? 720 langkah dari kamarnya.

Ia membalik suratnya.

Di gambarkan jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11.

Itu samping rumahnya.

.

.

Sehun segera mempraktikkkanya. Ia tidak yakin juga sebenarnya. Tapi, ia penasaran.

Maka mulailah Sehun menghitung langkah kakinya.

500..501..503...504...505...

679...701..703...704...705..

Bingo.

Sehun baru ingat kalau ini jalan menuju rumah Luhan yang berada 300 meter dari rumahnya.

Dan, yeah apa yang terlihat di depannya?

"Hai.. Oh Sehun!" sapa Jongin sedikit kikuk.

Sehun nya cengo.

Rasanya rahang sehun akan jatuh begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Jo-Jongiin..." Ucap Sehun tak percaya.

Pondokkan kecil di belakang rumah Luhan di ubah menjadi sangat menakjubkan.

Lampu-lampu hias berkerlap-kerlip. pondokkan tak terawat itu sekarang menjadi sangat indah. Sepertinya, pondokkan itu di cat ulang. Di sekitarnya juga di perhias dengan tanaman-tanaman berdaun indah dan warna-warni. Air mancur di depannya juga tambah memperindah pemandangan.

Kesan-kesan makan malam romantis yang Sehun idamkan sekali.

Murahan ya?

Sehun memang suka hal-hal murahan.

.

.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Jongin diam, Sehun pun begitu. Jongin sendiri merasa bukan dirinya sekali. Ia rasa ini sungguh konyol. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Jika Sehun suka, Jongin akan mencoba menyukainya juga.

"Hmm... Jujur Sehun. melakukan hal-hal romantis bukanlah gayaku. Kau tahulah, bagaimana aku. Jadi, maaf jika ini tidak sesuai yang kau harapkan." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun menatap kekasih tannya lekat-lekat.

"Tidak, Kok. Aku menyukainya. Sungguh! Meski kau agak canggung tadi. Tapi, malam ini kau keren sekali."

Jongin tersenyum kikuk. "Oh ya, kau bisa mengambil hadiahmu yang lain. Lihatlah di belakangmu."

"Hadiah?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Karena Sehun sudah sibuk mencarinya.

"Demi Tuhan Jongin, kau memberiku boneka Panda Raksasa ini? aaaa..." teriak Sehun histeris.

Jongin tersenyum, "Kau terlihat tertarik dengan boneka itu di kencan pertama kita saat kita melewati salah satu elatase toko. Jadi, apa kau benar menyukainya?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Gomawo... Jonginnie..."

"Oh ya... aku masih memiliki hadiah lain." Ujar Jongin lagi.

Sehun yang masih terhanyut dalam euforia mendapat boneka rasasa impian, hanya mampu terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hah?"

Jongin, berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Sehun dengan muka cengonya hanya mengikuti arah gerakan Jongin.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu, mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian menyetel music yang romantis.

Dan, oh GOD!

Sexy Kim Jongin, peserta nasional matematika olimpiade tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya begitu sexy. Gerakkannya benar-benar hebat danmemukau. Dalam durasi tak lebih dari dua menit ia menyelesaikan tariannya.

Tissue please, Sehun rasanya akan mimisan.

"Kau bisa dance?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Itu special untukmu." Ujar Jongin seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

Jantung Sehun kembali berdegup tak biasa.

Jongin meremas pinggangnya. Dan tangan satunya menarik kepala Sehun . Mendekatkan posisi mereka.

"Dan hadiah terakhir..." Desah Jongin dengan suara beratnya.

Sehun memelototkan matanya.

Jongin menciumnya tepat di bibir.

.

Finish

Okay, jangan timpuk gue kembali dengan cerita gj, hoho. Dan jangan bingung juga dgn critanya please. Ini diketik dalam 3 waktu berbeda. Jadi, ya... jangan aneh kalo part ini bahasanya formal, part lainnya gado-gado. Dan untuk bagian ending, yang gak banget gitu kan. Hehe sorry.. kalo alay beud.

Dan untuk beberapa masa kedepan, ff lain kayaknya belum bisa lnjut. Sejak trakhir saya update ff (bukan yg ini ya), saya langsung di hadepin sama serangkaian TO yang owh...

Thx u, see you next time with next storyline...


End file.
